


in your arms

by Bronze_soul



Category: Dangan, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lowercase, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: они встретились снова спустя столько времени. ничего не изменилось. кроме одной глупой детали.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> фик вдохновлён работой ["Я никогда не перестану любить"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10068021)  
> просто мой эмоциональный порыв на эту тему
> 
> mother mother - arms tonite

_i fell in your arms tonight  
it was nice  
i died in your arms tonight  
white light in your arms tonight  
i lost sight in your arms tonight  
it was nice_

сквозь болезненную пелену шуичи чувствует руки, поднимающие его с холодной земли. мир начинает раскачиваться сильнее, его куда-то несут.  
— ну ты конечно вляпался. — недовольный вздох.  
шуичи узнаёт его и ужасается тому, что ещё способен с пробитым лёгким и такой потерей крови что-то осознавать.  
открыть глаза тяжелее, чем кажется, к тому же они слезятся уже, казалось, так долго, что смотреть было больно. но шуичи силится убедиться. и правда.  
смотреть приходится широко раскрытыми глазами, чтобы хоть что-нибудь понять, но эти завитки на волосах, фиолетовый отлив и глаза.  
шуичи смеётся. хрипит дырявым лёгким, кашляет кровью, содрогается в руках кокичи, чем наверняка доставляет больше сложностей.  
они не виделись так давно, что шуичи уже боялся забыть его лицо. а тут такая неприятность.  
он хочет спросить, как кокичи оказался здесь, но может только бессильно хрипеть.  
и всё же, шуичи внезапно становится спокойно. ведь руки у кокичи всё такие же тёплые, шуичи мечтал снова коснуться их, и его забавляет ситуация, в которой его мечта сбылась.  
держать глаза открытыми тяжело и больно, но закроешь, и кокичи исчезнет и уже не появится в его жизни.  
кокичи молчит и упрямо несёт раненного детектива навстречу скорой помощи. он не надеется успеть, рана слишком серьёзная, и шуичи пролежал там достаточно долго. совесть не позволила ему проигнорировать старого друга. очень, очень старого, думает кокичи.  
шуичи, в бреду, склоняется ближе к телу кокичи и глаза всё же обессиленно закрывает. он цепляется пальцами за его одежду, хотя кокичи и шикает, что так он потратит больше сил.  
если чтобы снова оказаться в объятьях кокичи, шуичи нужно получить смертельное ранение, то это не страшно. и шуичи поэтому улыбается, грустно, обречённо, тоскливо.  
он всё ещё любит, кокичи всё так же нет.  
шуичи игнорирует нарастающую боль в груди, сосредотачиваясь на трясущихся от усталости руках. у него нет сил размышлять над причинами поступка кокичи, в конце концов, понять его всегда было сложно.  
а дышать всё сложнее и сложнее, и затылок холодит смерть. шуичи с грустью чувствует, как пальцы ослабевают, отпуская белую ткань. он хочет позвать кокичи, может в последний раз, услышать, как величественно звучит его имя. он делает вдох, но воздух отказывается поддаваться, как когда-то отверг его кокичи. шуичи бредит и глупо смеётся с этой мысли. смех выходит сиплыми рывками, да и на смех то не похож, а скорее на задыхающийся свист.

кокичи останавливается, чуть не запнувшись за свои ноги.  
тело детектива в его руках окончательно обмякло.


End file.
